User talk:Mystery71
Hi there, Mystery71! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 03:59, January 13, 2013 Images from unaired US eps While I appreciate the effort and they look fairly decent considering. I much prefer to wait for when the air in the US because we can get better quality ones. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get it anyway? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) If you were able to upload your eps to your computer then I would probably allow to upload. How exactly do you upload your images. How about if you add the necessary info the respective ep's page? Also, could you do me a favour and upload an image of the credits. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're having trounle then ask me. I'd be more than happy to add the info for you. Like I said just go to the talk page. There's more than enough time, no need to rush. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Here is a credits image. --RockSunner (talk) 05:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) New Im. Can I have the pictures of Alien Among Us,please?????? Luigim99 (talk) 20:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Check my talk page!Luigim99 (talk) 21:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 New pages When creating a new page at least leave an intro and put an Appearances section in. If you can't at least give an intro then don't bother at all because you think you're helping, but in reality you're not helping the reader at all. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page If you want to talk about a episode do not use a user talk page, but use the episode talk page. All you have to do is to click the talk on the page. And there you can start a chat about the episode. Orion001 (talk) 04:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Where did you find the pics to the episode Aliens Among Us?Mark Shadow (talk) 18:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I have the episode so that's where I get the images :) (You want to see the episode?) Mystery71 (talk) 14:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) The Horrible Herd Did this new episode air in latin America? -Luigim99 (talk) 17:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Yes. It's awesome! (in a moment I upload the images) Mystery71 (talk) 19:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Unfairly Blocked Anythingspossibleforapossible Why you block me for a year? I'm sorry I don't see your message. But I think that you shouldn't block me for a year. Mystery71 (talk) 23:08, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :If you've seen my message you know not to do it anymore. I do comment on the list of recent changes so it would help if you looked there often. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see the mesage because nobody sees the Historial of a page. If you had left a message on my talk page we would avoid all this But, you don't think that is a long time only for no see a message?! Mystery71 (talk) 14:14, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Not the history of a page, the "Recent Wiki Activity" of ALL pages. Your last edit you didn't even add anything of any significance, it was just to capitalise a word.http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Creeping_Creatures_(episode)?diff=123039&oldid=120491 And if you had seen my last edit then you realise that I do not want that.http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Beware_The_Beast_From_Below?diff=123038&oldid=123037 I could unblock you, but how do I know you're not just going to capitalise "In other languages" again or anything else? ::You also don't give a summary and license (which is surely "Fairuse") to your images. It's an important thing to add especially when your adding images for episodes that haven't been globally aired yet. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see the "Recent Wiki Activity" because you edit the page Beware the Beast from Below when I was editing the page The Creeping Creatures ''and you dont give me the chance to see "Recent Wiki Activity"´because you block me. And I didn't know that about the pictures. I'm really sorry :( -- Mystery71 (talk) 16:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Seeing the "Recent Wiki Activity" has nothing to do with you being banned. As long as I'm clear I can unblock you. I considered telling you on your talk page first, but I took it for granted that you hadn't (or don't at all) look at "Recent Wiki Activity". But how do I know if you had even listened if I had sent you a message first? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Trust in me please. I don't see your message. Sorry if I caused any discomfort -- Mystery71 (talk) 17:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you mean you didn't or you still don't because I sent you links to the differences in edits of two pages. I'll remove the ban and hope you can follow through. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::That means that you are going to remove my block? :) -- Mystery71 (talk) 18:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I did immediately after my message. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you! Thank you so much! I will try to edit more carefully ;) -- Mystery71 (talk) 19:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Gaps This is getting ''very tiresome for me to keep saying and saying and saying to people to leave the gaps next to the bullet point alone. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm picking on you, but I've told many users and they to keep their heads in the clouds and ignore me. If I had one less user like yourself to not do then that would be a big help. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Images I did say this before, can you give a summary and license of the images you upload. And if you get any image from another site to use it as a source. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually the license would be . -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Mystery71 (talk) 16:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You say what the images are, but you don't say where they're from. So when you upload DVD images can you provide a link to the site you got them from please? Thanks. Also I know you've uploaded higher quality images of SDMI monsters. Remember to delete the ones you're replacing since they aren't needed any longer. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What we're now covering Thank-you for your generous contributions (including photos) on the unaired eps, but there's just been too many spoilers that have happened and since this is an english-language site for an english-language program we're only going to be covering what's been aired in english. This also includes not adding to the talk pages because it will still defeat the purpose of avoiding spoilers and I won't be adding it. I hope you can understand my concerns. Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You have reason and I understand you. That is why I only added the villain, Writter, Director and Credits in Stand and Deliver, I thought that it was unfair for you see images of unrealized episodes. So, if you want, I can only add who wrote and directed the The Man in the Mirror and Nightmare in Red and a small Premise (without spoilers) and possibly the villain. And sorry if I caused any discomfort and for my bad English ; ) Mystery71 (talk) 01:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for your understanding. I would like everything you said except for the villains name. That may be a bit hard to, but do what you what can and we'll see how it goes. I wouldn't mind title cards, but that's about it as long as you remember to keep adding where the images came from (i.e. TV or DVD or whatever) and the license to the images you've already done and the future images you may or may not upload. But you have been a big help even with your "limitations" and not only to the unaired eps, but to the previously aired ones as well. I've considered making you a temporary admin to add those small details you've talked about. How does that sound? :) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thats sounds great!!! Thank you for your trust. I will try to be the best temporary admin :) And I think that I have to erase the information of the talk page of "Dance of the Undead" and "The Devouring", what do you thing? And there's some continuity errors in "The Horrible Herd" and in "Dance of the Undead", but I better add the information when the epsiodes were aired in U.S.A. And again, Thanks! Mystery71 (talk) 02:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a difficult call to make. I guess we should just keep what we've got already, but not to add anything more. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) You're now an official admin for the time being. Congrats. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much!, I wlil try to be the best temporary admin ;) but in the future I would like to be an admin but I have much to learn :) Mystery71 (talk) 02:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well the more you know about how to edit on wikia the more greater the chance. I'm always on the look out for trust worthy editors who know what they're talking about, but it would be nice some to be proficient in the technical aspects. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I think even that episode's credits was one spoiler too many... :( I was going to ask you to delete it and I really should have. In future if anyone else does that then delete it immediately. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm going to be on chat for a little while longer so if want join you're more than welcome to. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Than you! Mystery71 (talk) 03:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Gluten Monster Is it actually called the "Gluten Monster" or a name derived from the credits? Because that's a common occurence. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's the Gluten Monster (in Spanish it's called the Gluten Demon) Mystery71 (talk) 21:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Skull Cattle vs. Horrible Herd You may want to read this. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) In the episode they are refered as "Horrible Herd", but if Tony says that they are the "Skull Cattle" I think that we have to rename the page (in spanish they are named the "Horrible Herd"). https://twitter.com/TheSDCaseFiles/status/315492750755766272 What do yo think? Mystery71 (talk) 19:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Aired Dance of the Undead and The Devouring have aired in Canada so you can add whatever needs to be added. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Future episodes How do you get the images of future episodes like stand and deliver. Have you seen them?Conzy24 (talk) 02:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC) In Latin America the episode was aired on March 15, 2013. Nighmare in Red premieres in Latin America on March 29, 2013. Mystery71 (talk) 17:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Uncredited roles Actors who aren't previously credited go in another section like they do on several dozen other pages. Please do not change it a third time or your time as admin will be shorter than you think. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Stand and Deliver Could you upload the title card of Stand and Deliver please? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Premises Could you add the the premises of The Man in the Mirror and Nightmare in Red please? Something original. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:31, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Could you also upload the title cards for Nightmare in Red and Dark Night of the Hunters. And also give an original premise to the latter? Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you please add a premise to Gates Of Gloom, Through the curtain, and Come Undone.Conzy24 (talk) 02:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Images template Some people assume the images template is for the one image, usually the title card, but the template does say image's' needed meaning the intention is is that I would like images from the films and episodes, etc. to accompany the synopsis once it's filled in. And when I say "images" I mean more than two which has been the case recently. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Derrick J. Wyatt = Jason Wyatt The first two links prove nothing and I can't access the third one. If they are indeed the same person then he's actually worked as far back as What's New, Scooby-Doo?. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) How does that mean they are the same person?! If you insist this further I will have to revoke your adminship which you don't exactly need anymore. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Shaggy y Scooby-Doo Detectives Gracias por responder a mi petición. Ese episodio lo vi en youtube, y lamentablemente la serie no la venden en america latina. Si llegara a encontrar alguno mas, lo que no creo que sea muy posible, te envio el link con el video. Te pido lo mismo si es que encontras alguno, por favor :) Gracias. Saludos. LeonelLeonel (talk) 21:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the support